


Unexpectedly Wet

by doorwaytoparadise



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, getting caught in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas gets caught in a sudden rainstorm. Martin is there to help warm him up.</p>
<p>Creativity Night, prompt was 'unexpectedly wet'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpectedly Wet

Martin raised his head in surprise at the sudden sound of rain on the window. He slid off the hotel bed, and strode over to the window, parting the curtain just enough to see that it had started pouring outside. He frowned in worry, glancing back at the door to the room. Douglas had yet to return from the walk he had left on, some 20 minutes prior. The city they were in was, for the most part, a peaceful place, and Douglas had apparently felt restless enough to go explore. Martin had opted out, feeling tired from the flight over.

As he watched the large drops of water rapidly hit the glass, Martin wondered if he should call Douglas. Surely the man would’ve found shelter to wait the storm out. A sharp crack of thunder echoed overhead and Martin flinched. He definitely hoped Douglas had ducked inside somewhere.

As though in direct opposition to his wishes, the sound of a key card opening the door came from behind him. Martin turned, a confused look on his face, which soon morphed into incredulity, then settled into worry.

Douglas stood in the doorway, one hand gripping the door handle, the other tightly clenched around his coat, which, judging by how much water it was currently dripping onto the floor, had been used as a makeshift umbrella. Martin let his eyes travel over the puddles forming on the floor, then the jacket, along Douglas’ soaking wet torso, and up to his face. Douglas’ jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowed, and under normal circumstances, Martin would be suitably wary of his co-pilot. However, Douglas was shaking. All over, and continuously. The observation had Martin snapping out of his daze and moving towards the other man.

“Douglas, you’re soaked! Get in here!”

Martin pulled Douglas further into the room, noting the tension that left him rigid in Martin’s grip. Shutting the door, Martin turned to face his first officer, running an assessing eye over his form.

“Right, first things first, wet clothes. Off.”

“W-why c-c-c-captain, I had no idea you were so eager to g-g-get into my trousers.”

Martin snorted.

“Maybe when you’re not at risk for catching a cold.”

Douglas huffed, but peeled off his shirt, and bent to step out of his trousers, leaving him clad in nothing but his boxers. Martin eyed the view appreciatively for a moment, before pushing and prodding Douglas towards the shower.

Ten minutes later, and Douglas was now warm, dry, and feeling much better as he stepped out of the bathroom, a billow of steam following in his wake. Martin lifted his head from his mobile when Douglas sat on the edge of the bed, and the captain couldn’t help but grin a little. Douglas had neglected to dry his hair, leaving the strands in disarray, plastered to his head, and Martin shifted to kneel behind him, grabbing the towel and setting to work.

Douglas sighed in content as Martin rubbed the towel through his hair, and he could practically feel Martin’s answering smile. Hair sufficiently dried, Martin tossed the towel over the edge of the bed, and bent to wrap his arms around Douglas’ shoulders, pressing kisses along his jawline. Douglas leaned back into him, relaxing. Martin gave a gentle squeeze, pressing further into Douglas, before releasing to speak.

“I’m surprised you got caught in that rain. You’re usually very prepared.”

“Yes, well, it came from out of nowhere, and I was out in the open, leaving me little choice but to get unexpectedly wet.”

“Well you don’t seem to be suffering any ill effects…”

Martin trailed off absently, and Douglas tilted his head back to look at him, a slightly mischievous look on his face.

“Oh, I don’t know, Martin.” He drawled teasingly. “I think I’m still feeling a bit chilled.”

Martin raised an eyebrow theatrically.

“Oh dear, that’s no good. Whatever can I do to help?”

Douglas turned fully to face Martin, and slid a hand up into the ginger curls. He dragged it down to cup Martin’s jaw and gently pull him closer, so their foreheads were touching.

“I think I have a few ideas.”


End file.
